everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CowEverAfter/Granting one free traditional art request per user
i guys like the title says, i'll be granting only one free request of traditional '(hand-drawn) full body art for each user. Of course I know mine is '''not '''going to be as good as this amazing artist called ''Rudino Raagas who can draw so realistically because he's older, has the colouring skills, the drawing technique, most likely a better camera/scanner, more time because he has no OCs for himself to develop/draw and better materials, whereas I do not. But okay you know what? I'll do my best :) I'll be doing different types of Ever After High fashion and I'll also be doing fan-art of OCs. (that means you can ask for doll lines such as Way Too Wonderland, Birthday Ball, dragon games etc etc these are examples) (p.s. u can cheat ur way by using different wiki accounts to request but if i catch u then rip just kidding lol) So what do i ask of you to do? basically a form 1) give me a really good description of ur OC's outfit (provide me with pics; if ur OC doesnt have pics find me realistic models of the clothing if not just give me a very detailed description of how your OC looks like: theme colours, motifs, hairstyles, etc.etc. '''(WARNING: if it's a male OC then GIVE ME A REALISTIC MODEL OF HAIR) 2) choose a type of fashion line-basic/legacy day/fairest on ice (etc etc) and pose (pics but pls not too hard) 3) sketch or coloured? (omg i hate this guys wish me luck if you ask me coloured) 4) state if there is makeup (eyeshadow, blush etc. etc.) 5) pose！ pics pls 4) ask only ONCE and if you happen to be on my fav OC list then ok i'll do 1 extra free (if the next OC is also on my fav OC list then...okay...another one...) or if ur on my collab list (ill tell u if u r i got so many plans) then 2 free. some examples of mi drawing: look down below meanwhile im going to go sketch my first male OC...bai. To-do list: *'Ember Scales basic (done!)' *'Eugene Serpentin basic (done!)' *'Audra Lightning basic (i finished colouring but the big fat problem is that platinum looks like blonde and the silver looks like grey (wth?) so uhhh ima redo again) ' *'Grizzabella Penumbra WTW (done but in truth im actually very scared of giving it to madam o front because it doesnt look very goth yes i did give goth shoes but it looks more raven than grizz)' *'Beta Botter SC (done!)' if u for some reason like my designs buut already used like 1 wish, u can actually get a sketch by me at 10 DApoints (10? Really? :O), a traditionally coloured one at 30 DApoints (is that cheap or expensive? im new to DA...sorry :() my DeviantArt page: https://www.deviantart.com/cow-art Gallery Eugene Serpentin Basic.jpg|Eugene Serpentin's basic for NibiruMul © CowEverAfter Ember Unsketched.jpg|sketch for Cerisefan03's Ember Scales Owlivia Horn Basic.jpg Owlivia Horn.jpg Fay Fairer FA 1.jpg Arya Nights DN.jpg E.R Charming.jpg Becca 3 main outfits.jpg Audra Uncolored.jpg|Audra Lightning sketch for Cerisefan03 Ember Scales Basic.jpg|Ember Scales for Cerisefan03 © CowEverAfter Astrid Mythos Dance Sketch.jpg|astrid from myth! coloured one coming soon! Astrid Hedwig Mythos Dance.jpg|astrid from the myth wiki Grizzabella Penumbra WTW sketch.jpg|food i hate this sola will hate this too Category:Blog posts